Pokemon: Next Destinies
by UndeadMagikarp
Summary: This is a redo of "Pokémon: The Final Chapter" on my old account Gummybear123. Just enjoy. :D


**Note: This is a redo of "Pokémon: The Final Chapter" that I did on my old account, gummybear123. It'll be called "Pokémon: Next Destinies" **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Pokémon, their names, cities, towns, etc. These rights all belong to Game Freak, the Pokémon Company, etc. **

Pokémon: Next Destinies

Chapter 1: New Everything

"Your argument is invalid, sir. Hydreigon is beast. It would totally wreck your Dragonite," I said as my friends and I headed towards the lab.

"Ha. Hydreigon is nowhere near as powerful as Dragonite. One Dragon Claw and its done," said Tony.

"You're both are wrong. Salamence could defeat both Hydreigon and Dragonite in its sleep," said Kevin.

I've known Kevin and Tony since I was three, and we've always wanted a trusty dragon type partner. These fascinations with dragon types begin when we heard a legend.

"Long ago, in ancient times, before the modern fire, water, and grass type starters were discovered, parents gave their children dragon types to protect them in their journeys. Such as Dratini, Bagon, Gible, Axew, and Deino. There was an abundance of these Pokémon in those times, but now the only way to get one is to be assigned to one by visiting the Village of Dragons."

When we got to the lab, we were met by Professor Juniper's father and a couple of Professor Oak's assistants.

"Where is Professor Juniper," I asked with a look of concern on my face.

"She went with Professor Oak to the Village of Dragons to prepare for the arrival of you three," replied Cedric.

I looked at my friends, both of whom had excited expressions painted over their faces. I, on the other hand, was not so excited because I knew that if we wanted to get our dragon Pokémon we would have to go to the Village of Dragons to be inspected by the village elder. That wouldn't usually be a problem if we had Pokémon, but we don't.

"Were you planning on going too," asked Tony.

"No. I have to stay here to maintain the lab and give new trainers their starters. Speaking of starters, Professor Juniper and Professor Oak wanted me to let you choose your starter," Cedric informed us.

Kevin went wide-eyed.

"Sweet! We get dragon starters and normal starters!"

"Come with me then," Cedric said following us inside. "The lab is bigger than usual because we have every starter housed in here. All nineteen of them," he continued.

I sat there with puzzled look on my face.

"Nineteen? I thought there were only sixteen total starters. Including Eevee. "

"We have recently discovered three new starters from a newly discovered region, Kalos. Their names are Chespin, Fenniken, and Froakie. All we know is that Chespin is the grass type, Fenniken is the fire type, and Froakie is the water type. We don't know anything about their evolutions or the typings of these evolutions. But we do suspect that they will have dual typings. We have also discovered a new evolution for Eevee. This evolution is called Slyveon, and it is a new type of Pokémon, called fairy type. The only known thing about this new type is that it's super effective against dragon type," he replied.

"How many fairy types are there," I asked all curious like.

"Well there are a few older Pokémon that have been known to have this new type inside them. Those Pokémon include, Jigglypuff, Marill, and Gardevoir," replied one of Oak's assistant.

"Can we just cut the chit-chat and choose our starters please," Asked an impatient Kevin.

Cedric turned and awkwardly apologized for the hold up.

"So sorry. I got a little off-topic there."

I watched as my friends sprinted towards the collection of Pokémon without a Pokédex. I smirked and asked Cedric for a Pokédex.

"Here you go Avery. And here's a couple for yours friends too," Said Cedric handing me three Pokédex.

I ran off to catch up with Tony and Kevin to give them their Pokédex. I got over there and saw that they had already chosen their starter. Tony had chosen Torchic, and Kevin had chosen Piplup.

"They suit you," I said smiling.

"Which Pokémon are you choosing," asked Kevin. He was probably formulating a strategy to beat me in a battle.

I scanned the Pokéballs. My eyes stopped at the table with the newly discovered starters.

"Don't tell me you're gonna choose one of those new Pokémon. You don't know what they're capable of," said Tony.

"You never know what your Pokémon are capable are when you first get them. You have to get to know them on a deeper level. At one point all these Pokémon were newly discovered," I protested with an inspirational tone to my voice.

"Yeah but these Pokémon are so newly discovered nobody knows what they evolve into," replied Tony.

I nodded my head, and we proceeded to meet back up with Cedric.

"Oh yeah, here's you guy's Pokédex."

Chapter 2: Friends Become Rivals

"What Pokémon did you three pick," asked Cedric.

We all brought out our Pokémon to show off to Cedric. He nodded and spoke:

"What fine choices you made. I assume you meant to each get different types."

"Of course. We all need an edge on each other," said Kevin sporting a smirk.

"Why don't you improve your edginess, by having a battle," suggested Cedric.

Kevin and Tony agreed right away, but I wasn't so sure. I don't know anything about this Pokémon. How am I supposed to battle with it? Cedric saw how unsure I was about this, and he pulled me to the side.

"Why don't you try battling with this new species? I'm sure you'll bond well. And besides, the more you battle with Chespin, the more we'll learn about it," he said.

He had a point. The more I battle with Chespin, the more I'll know about it, and the more confident I'll be about my new friend. I agreed and we headed to the back of the lab, towards the battlefield.

One of Oak's assistants refereed the battle.

"The first battle will be Avery and Chespin V.S. Kevin and Piplup! The battle ends when one's Pokémon is unable to battle."

"Let's do this thing," called Kevin anxiously.

"Let the battle begin!"

Immediately, I knew I was at an advantage. But I still had to think about a strategy, for type advantages are only half the battle.

"Piplup use Pound," Kevin commanded.

I was a bit surprised when Kevin gave his command. It seemed a bit rash because he usually likes to strategize.

I reacted just as fast he commanded and ordered Chespin to dodge.

"Chespin dodge it quick!" As soon as I said that Chespin jumped out of the way of Piplup's balled up flipper. I then told Chespin to counter it.

"Chespin! Scratch! Go!" Piplup tried to dodge it, but Chespin was too fast for it.

"Such speed," mumbled Oak's assistant.

"Piplup use Bubble!"

I was really thrown off by this. Now why would Kevin instruct his Pokémon to use such a move on a grass type? Was this an attempt to get a least some damage on Chespin?

The bubbles came up to Chespin's face before I could tell it to dodge.

"Now use Pound," instructed Kevin.

I watched as Chespin tried swatting the bubbles away, but they wouldn't go away. It was then I noticed that Piplup was getting closer and closer to Chespin. When I looked up and saw Kevin's smirk, I figured out his strategy. The bubbles were only there to distract Chespin while Piplup pounced. I knew it was something more than just a petty damage attempt.

I called out to Chespin:

"Chespin, don't worry about the bubbles and jump to the left!" But it was too late; Piplup hit Chespin square on the nose.

"Chespin," mumbled Chespin rubbing its nose.

"I can't believe you didn't see that coming," Kevin smirked.

"Such wit," mumbled Oak's assistant.

"I can't believe it either," I said returning his smirk.

"Chespin use Scratch!"

"Piplup use Bubble!"

"Chespin, swipe at the bubbles as they come past you," I said supposedly poking a hole in Kevin's plan. Chespin started swiping at the bubbles. But to my surprise, Kevin couldn't care otherwise.

"Wait for it. Wait for it," mumbled Kevin to himself.

"Now, Piplup," yelled Kevin as Chespin came into range. Piplup swiped at Chespin but missed. Chespin also missed the final bubble and scratched Piplup.

In an instant Kevin smirk disappeared, and it was replaced by a frown and narrowed eyes.

"Always be prepared for the unexpected," I said with an ear to ear grin on my face.

"Piplup use pound as many times as you can!" I laughed at this command because I knew this was a desperate attempt to finish this battle.

"Chespin use Scratch as many times as you can and finish this," I said trying just as hard to finish the battle.

Chespin and Piplup came running at each other. Their strength and speed matched. They collided head on. A dust cloud formed around them. All you could see were their silhouettes. When the dust cleared the Pokémon had stop countering each other's attacks; they stood back to back, waiting for the other to drop.

After what felt like ages, the winner was decided-both Pokémon fell.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle. It is a draw," called Oak's assistant.

"I must admit, even though I lost, I had fun," said Kevin smiling.

"Technically you both lost. When I battle, I'll surly be the winner," bragged Tony.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, kid. These Pokémon still need to healed," said Oak's assistant, taking our Pokémon back to the lab to heal them, with Cedric following him.

**Note: I am switching up the main character. It will be Oak's assistant speaking. For this part, anyways. I will frequently do this to show both sides, other than just the main character's view. Hope you enjoy. **

"I'll heal them. Just stand over there," I said, motioning Cedric to the side.

It was then when my ear piece started ringing:

"Hello? Lord Ghetesis?"

"Have you secured the Pokémon yet?"

"No sir, I haven't. I'm still trying to get rid of this bozo Cedric."

"Hurry up grunt," Ghetesis said as he hung up.

I sighed quietly to myself as I finished healing the Pokémon.

"Let's go back outside," Cedric said heading outside.

"You're not going anywhere," I said throwing an electrified net to keep Cedric out of my way.


End file.
